Beyond the Record
by Fangirl1a
Summary: Angelina Dalles. Everyone has a past, a story to tell. This is one of love. and heartache. One of murder and death. One of a woman covered in red. My take on the full story of Madam Red.
1. Prologue: That Man

**AN: This is the story of Madam Red from her perspective, from the day she met Vincent Phantomhive to her death. **

...

I was fifteen.

I was fifteen years old when I fell in love with him. I hated my hair, it was red like my fathers. I wished to be like my older sister, Rachel. She was beautiful and gentle. Her hair was amber like our mothers. She never put on any airs, she was funny and sweet and she never failed to make me smile. I loved her more than anything.

"Why are your bangs so long?" he asked.

Earl Vincent Phantomhive. He was a noble, he was wealthy and well known all around England. It was obvious that he kept visiting because father wished for one of his daughters to marry him.

"Because I'm not beautiful like my sister," I told him. "And my hair is so red too."

"There's nothing wrong with being different from others, it's what makes you who you are," he told me. "Ann, your red hair is very beautiful. It's like the colour of spider lilies in full bloom. Red really suits you, you should have more confidence in yourself."

After he praised me, I came to love red. I came to love him. So the next time he came over, I cut my bangs. It was nice to see my face like this actually. I put on more makeup than usual, I was so excited for him to come again. I wore red because he told me it matched me well. I hoped he would compliment me again.

"Ah you're here," my sister smiled at me when I came downstairs. "Ann, I have great news to tell you!"

It didn't take me long to see the ring. The man I loved most was going to marry the sister I loved most.

...

I wore red to the wedding. I watched as they wrote their vows to each other. I watched as they shared a kiss. It was alright though. If the two people I loved most were to be happy, then I would be too. I could never bring myself to hate them. Maybe it should've been this way.

But I hated the colour red again.


	2. That Boy

I was nervous. Being a new doctor and one of the very few female ones. But I had worked hard for this and I would make it count. Sometimes it was hard to see people hurt but it always made me happy to help them. There was never a shortage of patients either. Today though was different, when my older sister arrived in the hospital. About to give birth.

"It's a healthy baby boy," said the nurse.

"Ann you're finally here," Rachel smiled to me weakly. She looked tired, sweat graced her brow. "You have to hold him. He is your nephew after all."

Nephew? I felt too young to be an aunt. I held the baby boy in my hands, he stopped crying as I rocked him. He was so small, so fragile, so cute. In my head I silently made a promise to always protect him and to always be there for him.

"His name is Ciel," my sister told me.

Ciel. How perfect he was. It was the perfect name for the perfect baby.

"When he grows up you have to play with him," giggled my sister.

I nodded eagerly. Of course I would, I always would. I knew my sister could not move around to actively considering her frail health. When we were young she had had her fair share of asthma attacks. One time when we were little she had fainted for hours after a game of tag. Mother explained that my sister had asthma and had fragile lungs. I knew from that day that we could never run around and play. We never did again.

"I'll play with him all the time," I told her.

"Look at his nose," my sister touched the child on the nose "It's just like his fathers. Don't you think?"

Just like that the room froze. Just like that, I began to hate red again.

...

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!" The blur of pink rushed through the corridors of the Phantomhive Manor and towards the garden. Ciel met her halfway and hugged her.

"Lizzy!"

"Elizabeth, please be more quiet dear," said the Earl as he closed his office door.

"Oh yes, sorry sir."

Elizabeth Midford, a year older than Ciel. She visited often, very sweet girl, she loved wearing lacey dresses. She reminded me somewhat of my sister. Elizabeth was my niece as well through a string of marriages. She was the daughter of my brother-in-law's sister Francis. A woman who, I must admit, annoys me greatly. Elizabeth was to be Ciel's wife when they became old enough. As she would visit often, I ended up playing with them quite often.

"Auntie Ann," Ciel called "Chase us! Chase us!"

The two were quite the handful but they loved to play outside. I must admit that grass-stains weren't the best for my dress but I didn't mind. Ciel was barely 5 but always smiling. He had grown to be such a nice boy. He had his mothers eyes and his fathers unique hair colour. I ran after the children and grabbed them from behind, they giggled in a fit.

"I'm sorry you have to play with them so often," said my sister sweetly.

"Not at all," I told her "I really love children and-"

Sebastian barked loudly and excitedly. He ran off behind me.

"Father!" Ciel called.

In a second the children had run out of my arms and into his.

"The weather was nice so I thought I'd take a break and spend some time playing with you all," he said.

My sister smiled at him and he lifted Ciel in his arms. They were the picture of perfection. The way she smiled at him, her eyes were so mystified just looking at him. It was the look of true love. The way he embraced his hand in hers, it looked if he had a choice he would never let go. They were in love more deeply than anyone I had ever met in my life. I wished I could rid myself of my love for "that man". But every time I saw him the feeling of burning passion would beat through my heart, dying to break out. It would consume me and course through my entire body. Every time he would greet me and kiss me on the hand or cheek I would have to pretend that I didn't want to embrace him and that I didn't want him to love me. How I hated feeling this way, I was disgusted with myself. "That man" was my brother now and there was no changing this. I knew I would never get over him. I could never get over "that man". "That man", "that man" as if calling him such a thing would make me any less crazy about him.

"I'm so happy you came father! Watch what I can do!"

"Let's see it son."

Ciel attempted a cartwheel but stumbled and fell onto the grass. Elizabeth helped him up and they all laughed. I stood from the ground, wavering slightly. Everyone I loved most was right here in front of me and they were all happy. So why wasn't I? I felt so selfish. Why couldn't I just be happy for them? Why wasn't that enough?

"Aunt Ann!" Ciel tugged at my dress, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Can we play London Bridge? Please?"

I nodded and smiled at him. He and Elizabeth cheered and giggled.

"I think I can play this one too," Rachel stood from her seat.

London Bridge was a simple game where two people would hold both hands like a "bridge" and two or more people would run between. Elizabeth had made it up last month. We would all sing the song "London Bridge" and whoever was under the bridge at the moment would have it fall upon them. The two of them adored the game and I enjoyed playing it. I think they particularly loved it because Rachel was able to play as well.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down my Fair Lady"

Ciel was under the bridge so me and Sister kneeled down and trapped him in the bridge. I grabbed him by surprise and lifted him up into my arms.

"No fair," he giggled "You aren't supposed to sing it that fast!"

"You're getting so big," I told him.

Ciel grinned proudly. "One day I'll be the tallest man in the world."

I laughed "Will you now?"

"Tea time Earl?" Tanaka arrived and set the beautiful china on the garden table.

We all sat, I was between Elizabeth and my dear sister. Ciel ate his cake quickly and neatly then sipped down his tea.

"Ciel slow down," his mother said to him kindly.

The boy began to run in circles around the table. "Hurry up, hurry up!"  
"Don't be rude now," his father scolded.

Elizabeth held in a giggle.

Ciel continued to run in circles around us as we sipped our tea. We conversed casually, waiting until he stopped. Eventually he did and went into violent coughing instead.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth stood from her seat.

I ran to Ciel who was on his knees.

"Ann," Rachel stood up "It's asthma."

Ciel vomited onto the grass and fainted into my arms.


End file.
